Something more than a friends
by toms.drl
Summary: That moment when your best friend says he's in love with you... while he is drunk. Is Natsu just joking or is it real? Gray is starting to loose a control of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Something more than a friends

After another successful job the most-powerful team of Fairy Tail wizards finally arrived back to Magnolia. Lucy paid happily her rent and bought some books and one new key. Other wanted to go on trip to Balsam Village but Loke figured out Lucy's having a birthday soon. So others came up with another great idea what to do with money.

Few days later, in the evening when she finished having a bath found Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza sitting on her couch (again). She never got used to it so after Natsu was kicked out by her (who scared her most and wanted to steal her towel) and overcame a shock she was persuaded by Erza to go on the party.

While they were arriving to the celebration, music was already playing same as hectoliters of beer, wine and magical poisons of all kinds were on the table. House was full of people- almost every wizard came back to the guild for this. It became not just celebration of one of the guild member's birthday but also big guild reunion.

Everyone enjoyed the party but after a few dances Gray slowly moved to the Natsu who was sitting at the bar. Obviously he wasn't having a good time and he wanted to change that.

"Hey! What's up with you Natsu? I miss your flames on the parquet!" said when he came to him closer. Soon he recognized he is looking at drunk salamander- most dangerous person in a flammable town.

"I'm having fun, look" said Natsu. "Me and my beers! Best couple ever! Especially when everyone hates me…" said almost starting to cry… or sleep

"What? What are you saying? Everybody likes you! You're Great Salamander! If not, why do you have so many friends! So, what about going home? You had enough and you already enjoyed party, right?"

"Yeah? That's why Lucy kicked me out, Erza always ignoring me and as well as you… But you now what?! Fuck it… I'll try to like anybody and be friend with anyone anyway. Starting with you- You're my friend. And I like you! I don't care you not but I like you. If you ever let me kiss you…" Natsu stood up but as he tried to move forward he was falling.

_What's he talking about?_ "Natsu!" He catch him. _He's so heavy!_ "What's…? Hey! Wake up!" _He felt asleep? I don't even… I can't leave him now he need to get home. Where's Happy? _

"Happy? Hap- py" yelled till he saw Happy. He flies around a club in weird circles. He surely isn't going to take care over Natsu

_Okey, plan B. I wanted to go home anyway. Hope he won't throw up. C'mon! _Said as he took him to arms._ Didn't he say he likes me? Like like-love? That means he's… Actually it explains everything... Why didn't he say anything? Poor boy. But this makes everything interesting. Still I shouldn't talk about it tomorrow. He won't remember it anyway and I can't tell him the truth about me yet. At least I'll get him finally in my bed._


	2. Next Morning

Next morning Natsu is waking up beside of Gray. Probably as he thinks it's only a dream he leaps closer to him. Incoming heat wakes up Gray

"Hmmm... Natsu? You're awake?" says still half asleep.

"Yea…AAAH! What? Where the f*ck am I? Gray don't tell me we got THAT drunk!" Natsu, realizing this is not a dream, is now fully awake and stands up to orient in time and space. It's quite difficult for him after last night.

"What? You just passed away really quickly yesterday. I didn't wanted to just leave you there so I've took you here. Happy drunk a lot too so. Do you want a breakfast? Hey! Why are you smiling?" Gray tries fake is care with annoyance. _I hope he won't recognize it or worse: remember something from yesterday! _

Natsu couldn't help himself and smiled "It's …nothing. Yeah I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat for me? And Gray… thanks. I really appreciate it." Said as he started finding rest of his stuff.

"OK, I'll prepare something for you. And your things are on night desk over there."

Meanwhile Natsu was getting ready for day Gray started preparing fish with potatoes and special flammable wine. He knows it's his favorite food and only few place around Magnolia can prepare it. He always knew ice cream or probably anything with ice isn't good meal for fire element.

"Do I smell… WOW!" As he saw it he immediately run towards it and started eating.

"Wait, Natsu! It hasn't got right temperature yet!" Tried to stop him but he started eating.

"How do you know it, it's my favorite!" said Natsu still eating bites of it.

"I remember you bought five or so plates when we were celebrating my birthday in that restaurant!" Its few years back but he learnt a lot of things about Natsu for those years.

"Wow that's really long time. It was amazing! Thanks!"

After another hour Natsu had to go home.

"So I guess I'll go home. Thanks for everything. Especially breakfast. I owe you one. I... I'm really glad I have you as a friend."

"It's nothing. Really I just… I just wanted to keep you safe."

They stood there for another few seconds just staring on each other than Natsu left.

"Well THIS was awkward."


	3. I can't let him know

Gray finally had some time alone. When he was going to sleep again. Lucy ran into his apartment. With desperate voice she started yelling on Gray to get up:

"Gray! Help! Juvia and Natsu started to fight. The SERIOUS one! Natsu is fired up and she's saying something with power of love. I think before that they were speaking about you"

_I just can't get at least a little bit of sleep… She said WHAT? MY Natsu is in danger?! Wait... My… Natsu? What am I saying?_

"Gray! I need your help!"

"Yeah, I'm coming, lead the way."

* * *

><p><em>With these debris all around it looks like they already started. <em>Both of them noticed him but still kept staring on each other.

"That's enough! Stop it RIGHT NOW!" Gray yelled hoping they'll listen to him.

"There's no chance! We need to proof who is stronger! He's mine and no one else!" Relayed Natsu despite if Gray heard it or not. It's win or lose. Juvia was part of Element 4, and Natsu needs to be pretty fired up boil the water. He kept still trying.

"He is my love! Ice and water belongs together!" She trapped Natsu in water bubble. He turned it into steam cloud flying over battlefield.

_"What the heck is going on?" asked himself Gray. What does Natsu mean "He's mine"? I don't belong to anyone I'm a human being. Or… Is it really what he meant when he was drunk? Is he… really into me? He can't be… but when I was down he always was so caring. And maybe I'm just little bit more hopeful. I'd like to feel him, his body, his lips… what the fuck is wrong with me?! He's my colleague I can't be into him! _

"Gray, what's going on?" Lucy asked when she saw conclusion on his face.

_Shouldn't she do something?_ "I don't care what'll happen. I'm going home. Take care of them if they'll start destroying buildings again."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" How am I supposed to stop them?" He ignored her, running towards end of the city.

_This can't be true… Why do I like HIM?! I just... can't. And how can I still work with him on missions? I need to get out of here… But where I can go? I'm miles away from another village. Even if I'll go I'd need to go thru… The Forest. If Natsu will go after me I might get chance to lose him. _

When Natsu recognized Gray isn't there he started really running toward his smell, completely ignoring Juvia. He didn't want to fight with her anyway. He just wanted to be with Gray. Now Gray was running somewhere away from him. But also somewhere where they can finally talk.

* * *

><p>In this area of forest the sunlight couldn't even reach the ground. All of it cached trees above. It was also starting to get didn't have thoughts about time. He just kept going deeper inside the forest trying to not leave any evidence of his existence. <em>It's really cold down here. Hope Natsu is not searching for me. Why am I even running? I'm making it only worse. Where on the earth am I? I should try climb one of these trees to know direction. I'll… I'll try to sneak up home somehow and get ready for leaving. I have nothing no money here, so… <em>

_He is really after me. _Said as he recognized his moving scarf between the trees. _If I'll take a huge detour around him he might not even see me_. He sighed. _Forgive me, Natsu, but this won't work. Our elements, our temperament… Please, don't be sad… Just forget me, find someone else who will be open to relationship like you. I can't let anyone know who I am._

He did as he said. He wasn't even sure if he's going in right direction. After another hour he saw first lights from above and well-known free lands around Magnolia. Suddenly he heard someone else. It was, of course for our 'good-luck' ice mage, well known friend.

"Gray… Where are you?! Come back…"_Is-he is crying. I… I can't let him see me… Natsu, please… don't cry._

"GRAY! Stop! Please!"They both started running. _Oh Marvis, please not this again! Why can't he just leave me?!_


	4. WHY!

_**ME:** Really sorry in took me so long to upload this part. I've started working on another project and also school needed me so... I'm trully sorry and enjoy this part! Hope you like it :)_

* * *

><p><em>With these debris all around it looks like they already started. <em>Both of them noticed him but still kept staring on each other.

"That's enough! Stop it RIGHT NOW!" Gray yelled hoping they'll listen to him.

"There's no chance! We need to proof who is stronger! He's mine and no one else!" Relayed Natsu despite if Gray heard it or not. It's win or lose. Juvia was part of Element 4, and Natsu needs to be pretty fired up boil the water. He kept still trying.

"He is my love! Ice and water belongs together!" She trapped Natsu in water bubble. He turned it into steam cloud flying over battlefield.

_"__What the heck is going on?" asked himself Gray. What does Natsu mean "He's mine"? I don't belong to anyone I'm a human being. Or… Is it really what he meant when he was drunk? Is he… really into me? He can't be… but when I was down he always was so caring. And maybe I'm just little bit more hopeful. I'd like to feel him, his body, his lips… what the fuck is wrong with me?! He's my colleague I can't be into him! _

"Gray, what's going on?" Lucy asked when she saw conclusion on his face.

_Shouldn't she do something?_ "I don't care what'll happen. I'm going home. Take care of them if they'll start destroying buildings again."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" How am I supposed to stop them?" He ignored her, running towards end of the city.

_This can't be true… Why do I like HIM?! I just... can't. And how can I still work with him on missions? I need to get out of here… But where I can go? I'm miles away from another village. Even if I'll go I'd need to go thru… The Forest. If Natsu will go after me I might get chance to lose him. _

When Natsu recognized Gray isn't there he started really running toward his smell, completely ignoring Juvia. He didn't want to fight with her anyway. He just wanted to be with Gray. Now Gray was running somewhere away from him. But also somewhere where they can finally talk.

In this area of forest the sunlight couldn't even reach the ground. All of it cached trees above. It was also starting to get late. Gray didn't have thoughts about time. He just kept going deeper inside the forest trying to not leave any evidence of his existence. _It's really cold down here. Hope Natsu is not searching for me. Why am I even running? I'm making it only worse. Where on the earth am I? I should try climb one of these trees to know direction. I'll… I'll try to sneak up home somehow and get ready for leaving. I have nothing no money here, so… _

_He is really after me. _Said as he recognized his moving scarf between the trees. _If I'll take a huge detour around him he might not even see me_. He sighed. _Forgive me, Natsu, but this won't work. Our elements, our temperament… Please, don't be sad… Just forget me, find someone else who will be open to relationship like you. I can't let anyone know who I am._

He did as he said. He wasn't even sure if he's going in right direction. After another hour he saw first lights from above and well-known free lands around Magnolia. Suddenly he heard someone else. It was, of course for our 'good-luck' ice mage, well known friend.

"Gray… Where are you?! Come back…"_Is-he is crying. I… I can't let him see me… Natsu, please… don't cry._

"GRAY! Stop! Please!" They both started running. _Oh Marvis, please not this again! Why can't he just leave me?!_

_He's coming after me… Why is he doing it? Is he so stupid or…. Yeah, he's THAT stupid. I just need to start all over again somewhere else. But where? Definitely somewhere without him!_

"WHY!" Gray yelled on him when Natsu finally caught him on the free lands. He was looking desperately, same as Natsu. "Why did you had to tell me you like me?! Everything would be normal! Now? I can't just ignore you. How did we felt in love?"_ Fuck I said it! I guess it doesn't matter now… Why it has to be so complicated?_

Natsu didn't looked very surprised. _Maybe he knew it somehow_. _How can I leave him?_ _I don't want to lose him._ _Still I can't risk anyone else knowing I'm gay._

"Listen, I didn't plan to say you anything. It was alcohol!" He smiled, trying to make situation less serious. _His smile…_ "But when I saw you the way you really care about me, when I slept in your bed. The breakfast you've made or just the way you've laugh with me recently- I knew we are something more than a friends. You just said by yourself! Do you really..." Gray didn't wanted to hear that word. He started of:

"You know by yourself we can't live or work like that! It would be too risky! One of us must leave… I must leave guild. Our romance would only make team weaker. I can't you let anyone know I'm…" Gray didn't want to look at Natsu. _Why is he so close? WHY is it so hard to leave now? To leave him now? I want to feel him. Spoon him. Kiss him. He is coming closer. Main thing is not cry! Don't cry Gray you are stronger than this! Just go away!_

"But what are you feeling? You can't just leave Fairy Tale. You're part of us. They need you. I need you. What is your problem anyway? Everyone will be okay with it. We're open-mined." Said Natsu carelessly pulling him closer. _He is so close to me. I can feel his beating heart._

"I… I don't know. I just… I just want to be with you. But I don't want history to be repeated. You don't know what I've been thru when I had my first quest alone. And what about others? This just won't work! Why do you not understand? Please, leave me alone!" Gray yelled on him, then begun to cry. _Fuck…_

Natsu grabbed his hands. "I don't know what happened there or anything about anyone there but you don't need to worry because I'll protect you no matter what." Natsu started slowly kissing Gray. He didn't resist. Ice-cold breath were immediately heated. Ice inside the Gray's hearth began to crack same as heat in Natsu's cooled. They didn't mind anything. _More, please! This is maybe too risky but I want him! Screw anything…_

"Stay with me please. I… I really love you."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. And… you know what? You…you stooled my first kiss." Natsu wanted to cheer him up but it wasn't lie. He didn't kiss anyone on the mouth yet.

"Really? Well… maybe… you'll need to practice a little more." Gray smiled and started kissing him again, now more intensively.


	5. Road back

_Hi, just a quick little update to share what I'm working on. Actually I like where is this going :3 Hope you'll enjoy it. Don't worry, there will be more soon._

* * *

><p>Lately, they began go towards the city of Magnolia, side by side, holding each other, but as soon as they entered the city, Gray started to be nervous.<p>

_OK, maybe this is the craziest thing I've ever done but peoples are living here. I cannot let them see me like this. _"We… we should not hold our hands, someone may see us. I should just go home" said, blushing all red from nervousness.

Natsu started to smile. _Why is he smiling? If he thinks I'm just a little bit nervous I'll kill him. Wait, a minute ago I loved him and now… that escalated quickly. But his smile… I just can't, why?_

"Hey, it's ok to be little bit scared about this," finally Natsu spoke, "just give me one small kiss." He grabbed his hands and leaned toward Grays' head as Gray fought back trying to run home from this awkward situation. But Natsu found his way to mouth and shared a little kiss. After that Gray stepped back from him, his face was red as dragons', mainly because of kiss from hot Fire Dragon Slayer, and started of angrily: "Why did you do that? What if someone's seen us?!"

"Ok, I understand you, cool down! Nobody's watching and if yes, I'll protect you." Natsu stared at Gray, who was looking on his feet, as he was so insecure. "What about we'll go to my place? Happy stays with Charlie tonight, so… Well, I hoped you don't mind if we'll be sleep together tonight." Natsu was suddenly nervous; doesn't knowing how Gray is ok with that, as he thought he may go little fast.

_Isn't he going fast? But it is good idea, feel his heat thru the night, as it may be uncomfortable but I don't care. If he wants it. He'll be glad to and I'm happy if he's happy. _"Yep, that sound good… really good. I'll go with you." He added a cute little smile and then they started walk towards Natsu' apartment with occasionally touching their hands.


	6. The Night

I don't know, what happened to me, but I think this is the best part I've wrote, especialy last section. Enjoy! And I don't want to promise, but I could now post new chapters every sunday!

* * *

><p>"So, this is how you bedroom looks like" said Gray as he entered to the room. Apartment by Natsu is actually nice- couple of flowers (even it looks like only cactuses managed to survive), nice and clean kitchen, only living room was covered with ash, <em>probably his only food today<em>. He really didn't expected to be his bedroom so cleaned up.

_Maybe Happy's managing cleaning. What would he said if I'd help him out? Isn't he starving? I've got some… Gray, calm down. This is just a place where I'll stay one for night… with Him. Two days ago I could dream about it, yesterday he slept at my place and today… C'mon this won't turn out so wrong like last time. He's... different, nicer. Why do I still have to suffer? _His mind was continuing to project images from his past._ Safe me…_

"Is… everything alright? I mean if you want to go, of-"Natsu asked when he saw Grays' struggle on his face. _He really cares about me… I hope. _"I'm just little bit much thinking. You've got really nice place... on flamebrain. I expected something little bit... hotter" trying to get little bit humor in their little talk, he took a note: "What? You've expected something in style of your place? Like fire everywhere etc.?

"Maybe. Honestly, it doesn't look like you… have crush on me. Or any guy. I mean", he sigh, "I would never say you're gay." Natsu stopped smiling. _I'm such a dumbass._ "I'm sorry. Just… This is something… new for me. I can finally talk to someone openly."

"Don't worry. I have some experience with confusion about my sexuality too. After Lissana's death I felt happy every time I played with you and… two years ago everything started to make me perfect sense. I kept it in secret because of Gajeel and Erza. Especially he would get me so embarrassed. Now it doesn't matter when you know it.

_"__Yeah…" Looks like he had some rough time too. So… this is his bed? "_Hmm comfy," said as he tried his bed to lie on his bed, "and little bit cold? Is that..." Gray recognized a little cool effect on his back.

"Yep, that's cooling cover so my bed won't catch a fire from me. You know, when I'm little bit fired up if you know what I mean. See?" Natsu jumped in too. Now Natsu is lying on Gray. Awkward silence was spreading thru the room _Ehm... Ehm, OK what to do now? _Natsu finally looked at Grays' nervous face. And with "Fuck… I'm sorry. I just-" He was stopped by kiss. _This feel so right. Wait! _Natsu suddenly took a lead and started to kiss more intense. He wanted him. For so long. Gray wanted this too, but his mind made a different decision and reminded him scenes from his past again.

_Here it is again. It is not like a last time... please! It's Natsu, it'll be different. He cares about me and we're both adults… Please! Just… calm down. _Natsu saw Gray was shaking and immediately stopped and got up from bed. "Gray?! You're shaking! What's wrong?"

"Ehm… Natsu? Don't- Don't you think we're going a little bit fast? I mean… I you really want I don't mind but- what about another night?" _God, I don't want him to be unhappy but I'm not prepare for this… just cuddling, lately something… more. _

"Yeah... sure. I mean, sorry." Natsu laid next to him and started to hold him. Gray began to cry for a minute while he repeated "Sorry" to Natsu. He finally stopped when Natsu said "Gray, listen. I don't know what's with you or what you've experienced but don't worry. I'm YOUR flamebrain, Popsicle, and I'll protect you no matter what… Here, take my scarf. You know how important is to me but it's also so warm and soft for falling asleep when you're sad. I... I know it from first hand, you know?" "But Igneel…"Gray tried a little resist; Natsu made his mind and wrapped them around with scarf. Then, Gray just said: "Thanks, could… could you please stay like this... forever?" Then he fall asleep, with Natsu following him a couple of minutes later; still spooning and holding hands.


	7. The Morning

Next day. Sun started to shine and Gray's tears were completely dried off. First woke up Gray; still in arms of Natsu.

_Maybe I should reward him somehow? What about a breakfast? Like yesterday at my place. It's good idea. I hope he has something in his fridge… Just fire wouldn't be enough. But how I'll get out of his arms. He's still holding me pretty strongly. He really didn't lied; he'll really take care of me... I hope. I don't want to wake him. I gave him a rough time yesterday._

"Good morning Gray, I hope you slept well." Natsu surprised him.

"You're awake? Sorry, I- I didn't meant to wake up you." _Why I keep apologizing him? We're... lovers now. I mast get used to it. But my dream come true. And he's warm like a marshmallow._

"It doesn't matter. Wanna hear something? I've imagined this moment a lot before, but still, the reality is better than just a dream. And I don't need the cooling cover if... well I hoped that you'll be staying here more often" His heartbeat got faster. _He's really cute._

"Well… when you were at my place I almost couldn't fall asleep. A half of the night I just stared at you… lying next to me and thought if everything is all right and tried to recall that recipe for your meal."

Face of Natsu turned into a bliss. "Hmm I can still feel its taste. You really should cooking sometime again. Suddenly, his stomach remained him loudly that he's not eaten since the yesterday's afternoon.

"Are you hungry? I can prepare you something" Gray immediately wanted to get up and prepare him something but Natsu still remain holding him; not letting him go anywhere.

"Wait! You're in my flat so you are the guest. Just sit down in the living room and I'll find ourselves something to eat. Don't underestimate me with cooking. I can prepare non-firing things too!" Natsu overplayed in tone of his voice. After few minutes later they finally got up and Natsu ran into the kitchen.

Few minutes passed Gray started to think about Natsu. _Can he even cook anything without flames? It's hard to tell. I'll eat anything from him. Shouldn't I prepare something too? I just can't leave anything on him. I'll go check him out._

Maybe he's missing some ingredients. A soon as he entered, he immediately notice one important thing that was missing there. Natsu was gone! _What the hack? Where is he? Is he alright? What if he got kidnapped? What happened here? I haven't hear a doors. Window maybe?_

He heard a noise from the hallway. Gray ran towards the sound; jumping over some of old clothes. "Natsu" he was yelling while the running. The familiar voice replied "Gray?!" as the door opened. Gray couldn't stop his movement anymore and crushed into Natsu, causing to fall down.

"Where the heck where you? I wanted to check how you're doing and you were just gone! What do you think?! Gray yelled at him, but still holding him. _Calm down, Gray! He's home now. What's up with me?!_

"Jeez… I didn't know how to prepare The Frozen Fish so I went down to the market to buy it for you… I wanted to make you same surprise as you did for me. You really were scared something happened to me, right? I'm- I'm sorry…"

"Don't do anything like this again, understand?" Gray made him promise. They finally managed to get up and start having a breakfast. All the time Gray replied a whole scene in his mind. _Anybody could see us then, but I don't really care…. I hope that's good sign…_


	8. Nightmare: Intro

I really need to write things sooner then a few hours before deadline... But here it is. I'm finally going to Gray's nightmare... Sorry for sort post but hope you'll like it.

* * *

><p>When they finally ended eating breakfast, they sat up in his living room and started planning what to do next. Natsu wanted to go on another adventure, but Gray wanted to just stick low for a while and enjoy the new way of living; with a lot of cuddling and laughing. <em>Maybe I could prepare him surprise. I- I think he's really different. I'm really into him. He's hot as fuck not just by flames. I wanna feel his muscles… I know he wants it too. I swear I know it. I want finally see his…<em>

"… So I asked Lucy about it. She'll arrive this afternoon." Natsu finished a sentence meanwhile of Gray's toughs.

"Lucy- WHAT?!" Gray hoped the he just misunderstood what he heard few seconds ago. _He could NOT tell it anyone! He isn't that crazy… _

"Yeah, Lucy will come this afternoon to help us out with it. Hopefully she'll have an idea where to go." Natsu said carelessly, then Gray started off with his reaction.

"So you've told all about us Lucy?! She'll say it others and everyone will know we're gay! We could set it off by ourselves!" Gray felt betrayed and embarrassed at the same time. _No… Not this again! NATSU! Why… Why would he do this to me?!_ He was trying to run away and hiding his face from Natsu because of his tears, but Natsu immediately stopped him a got into his arms.

"Gray… Please, calm down. Look... why does it matter? Just tell me a little hint… because I really don't know. She promised she won't tell it anyone… what's the matter with you? But… don't you dare to run away from me again. " said Natsu as he hugged him.

_I just can't go like this anymore… I'll tell him It. He… I hope he won't be upset… or even he won't leave me. C'mon, Gray. You've experienced battles so much harder than this! Maybe it'll be better to say it to someone… Someone who you can trust… like him._

"Natsu I- I need to tell you something. It'll explain why I'm like this but promise me that you won't leave me and won't get upset… It was just my young, stupid me. I-I should have been more suspicious… Deal?"

_He's just confused as me… _Natsu didn't know what to expect, but he agreed. "Okay, deal." So they sat down and Gray started to tell his story:

You know, when I went on my first task alone; in my sixteen? Well, you probably know… because you didn't want to take me along on your adventure with Happy so I took by myself a quite simple task of protecting a business man while he was travelling to Oshibana Town. Few other people were also on the same task. Most of the time we were bored. Luckily no one didn't even tried to attack us. But this story is about Joten, my co-worker, also ice mage but not on my level. He was- good… good friend, but everything turned out horribly wrong.


	9. The Story

I'm so sorry about my delay, I got sick and didn't have any mood on writing. Anyway, I'm back and here's the last chapter of my first story. Hope you'll enjoy it And somebody asked who is Joten- I didn't want to interfere with currect universe of Fairy Tail, so he's just a imaginary ice mage, about his image I'll keep your imagination free :p

* * *

><p>"It was a pretty cold but sunny day and we had a day off. We had a same hobbies too, so I didn't mind to spend a whole day just talking and wondering around with him. Actually, we had a pretty fun day. Just enjoying ice, racing who is faster and more creative, and yeah…<p>

"There was something about him. I knew this isn't just a normal hangout but I really felt we're something more than a friends. It was something like with you. That… butterflies in my stomach though he was so certain about everything. Then, in the evening, he asked me if this was a date. First, I considered it as a joke but he was serious... and since you weren't available I took it. I wanted to try it. How it works with another guy. How it feels.

"He took me into his flat. We were in a really good mood; just joking, talking about normal stuff. Then he opened a bottle of wine. 'Just to improve a mood' he said. Since then I don't remember much. Still, I'm fully aware of one remembrance- when we got into the bedroom… and when we got to the point of needing more than just a seeing to grab his penis, it hurt. Really hurt. Not just mentally, but after a while, when he was going into me, still repeating 'You'll be alright' though he really didn't pay much attention to me. He turned out to be completely different person.

"And- And then, when I woke up, he wasn't there. He just disappeared. I was still shaking from the night and little bit bleeding. It wasn't much to heal… but- you know… I- I can't sometimes sleep well from nightmares I have; that's why I'm so… careful. It actually had close to killing myself because I didn't know how to life after this, but I still remember you take care of every your friend so I wanted to be close to you as much as possible even if I had to fight with you… So this is my story. What do you say about it?"

Natsu was fully fired up with anger. He kept his promise and didn't freak out or anything but still- he was nervous and wanted to do something. As Gray asked him, what's he thinking, he started to be out of control and with just replying 'I'll kill him' ran from apartment. Gray tried to stop him, keeping his arms around him and pushing him to the ground. Natsu almost wanted to hit him, but he calmed down and controlled himself. He asked calmly: "Why do you want to let him go so-" He was cut off by Gray, crying on him:

"Please! Just… Don't. I don't want you to see him. Just stay with me… and just we'll work this out. You know everything now, so I don't have to be nervous that much. I hope you understand me better now…"Gray was completely unsure what's happening to him._ It's too much for me… But it's too late to get back. And he didn't run off. Maybe there's really something about him._

"Still! No one isn't treating my boyfriend like him!" Natsu tried to shake Gray off and continue in his clueless search of the Gray's torturer. But Gray surprised him by a kiss; Natsu couldn't resist. The mixture of ice and hot was again so intense for both of them. Then, the last part of Natsu's resistance was killed by Gray: "So, I'm really your boyfriend, uh? I guess we were always something more than a friends."

* * *

><p>P.S.- Originally, this was just a oneshot on two pages. Now with this lenght... it's amazing. Don't worry, everything must end once, even this... but I have something else for you soon ;)<p> 


End file.
